


I hate you so much

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to eating disorders, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, Zak is a bad person in this, basically just a vent one-shot, baths, dont read this, graphic descriptions of non con, me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: bad things happen.
Relationships: George | Spifey & MegaPVP, Jacob | Zelk & MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I hate you so much

**Author's Note:**

> I was outside and decided to finish this

A hiccup escapes the boy's mouth. Mega's shaking is violent and he holds his hands close to his chest, slowly opening and closing them.

Chunks of his neck are sore, with angry red marks that will turn purple in hours. The light blue fairy lights strung around the room shine just bright enough so that his silhouette is visible. 

_ He felt the tan boy's hand grip at his thigh softly, slowly rubbing circles. Mega didn't notice it. He should've. He should've noticed it when Skeppy's touches became more and more forceful, even when Mega said that what he was doing was just a bit odd. _

The boy tightened his grip around the ripped scarf that was tossed carelessly onto his pillow, bringing his knees up to his chest. He flinched a bit when he felt Spifey's hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a bit. 

"I'm so sorry." Zelk whispered. Mega didn't seem to reply, or even hear him. He was completely unresponsive.

_ "Skeppy?" Mega shifted away from the boy at the foot of his bed, and his back hit the wall.  _

_ "Zak this isn't funny." Mega tugged his arms out of Skeppy's grip, looking him up and down.  _

_ "Zak, stop it!" He yelps as his back hits the bed. His head bumps against the wall, and he shuts his eyes tightly out of instinct.  _

"Mega! Calm down!" Spifey grabbed Mega's hand and held him back, but it was too late. The fairy lights violently hit the floor and went out. Several of the flower shaped bits had broken and lay on the floor. Mega's hands flew to his hair, gripping at the chocolate coloured locks. He let tears run down his flushed cheeks as he dropped to his knees, completely ignoring the pieces of sharp glass digging into his skin that reminded him of Skeppy's nails digging into his skin.

_ "ZAK! STOP IT- PLEASE-!" Mega clawed at Skeppy's chest, trying to push him off. He felt the cold air hit his shoulders as his jumper was slipped off his shoulders. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up." Skeppy's tone was bitter, sharp and unpleasant. Tears ran down his cheeks as his scarf was ripped off his neck, nearly choking him. _

_ Skeppy grabbed both of his hands, tying the scarf tightly around Mega's wrists and holding them over the boy's head.  _

He doesn't struggle when Zelk picks him up, brushing the dust off his kneecaps and setting him down gently. He had Spifey lay down a blanket, covering the blood splatters on the light blue bedsheets. 

_ Mega bit his lip as he let out a sob, going completely limp. He could feel the other moving inside him, he could feel the blood drip out of him and onto the bedsheets due to the lack of preparation.  _

_ It was the way Skeppy looked at him. _

_ It was the way he rubbed the other's cheek and kissed him so softly, contrasting the rough movements of his hips. _

_ He loved the way Skeppy looked at him, but with every inch of his being, he hated it. It was conflicting. He felt butterflies rise up to his chest and yet be pushed down by an overwhelming urge to vomit.  _

And he was back to trembling, wincing at every small movement he made. His entire body ached and he couldn't get the feeling of fingers on his skin off of him. 

"You should probably take a shower." Zelk suggested. Mega did nod. He wanted to get this feeling off of him as soon as possible. "Do you want help?" Spifey chimed in. Mega thought for a moment. He didn't, but he was also afraid that somehow he would hurt himself. He nodded. 

Spifey clasped his hands together. "Alright. Zelk, can you fill up the bathtub?" The American nodded and soon dissapeared. As soon as Zelk left the room Mega's breathing seemed to pick up. He mumbled something, not quite audible. He slowly dragged his hand from his knees to Spifey's hand, grabbing it and squeezing tightly.

"Could you repeat that?" Spifey softly asked, rubbing his thumb over the canadian boy's knuckles. 

"Please don't leave." Mega whispered, looking down and sniffling. Spifey used his free hand to reach across the bed and grab a tissue, wiping snot off of Mega's face. It was gross, yes, but he didn't care. His friend was seriously hurting and he wouldn't let the threat of a few germs stop him.

"I won't, don't worry. Zelk will be back in a few minutes okay?" Spifey reassured him.

Mega nodded and simply leaned against Spifey, completely silent once more. 

"No. Fuck off. Fuck you! I'm not doing that. I don't care. Good- fucking- bye!" Zelk came into the room after shoving his phone into his back pocket, almost growling. His fists were balled up and it looked like he was about to break something.

Spifey felt Mega flinch and wrapped his arms around him, glaring daggers at Zelk. "Care to explain why you're yelling?" The pitch of Spifey's voice rose a bit, and Zelk rolled his eyes and brought out his phone. He flipped it around, showing the call logs on Telegram. Spifey's grip tightened on Mega. "Nevermind." He muttered through gritted teeth. 

"The nerve of him-" Zelk cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Anyway. The bath is ready." Zelk flashed a small grin towards Mega. Spifey nodded and turned his attention towards Mega again. "Hey, I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" Mega nodded. 

_ It hurt. It hurt so much. He could feel the other slam roughly into his cervix, the tip of Skeppy's dick nearly pierced into his womb. He flinched at the hands on his hips, digits digging into his skin and leaving fingerprints.  _

"Can you lift your arms for me?" Spifey softly asked. Mega nodded and lifted his arms above his head. Spifey slipped the navy and blue striped jumper off of him. The oversized garment slipped off his body easily, revealing smooth skin that had been littered with bite marks and hickeys. 

"Holy fuck." The brit's eyes widened in fear. His eyes ran from each mark placed on his body. His chest was the part that seemed to have been attacked the most. Placed all around his chest were bite marks, bruises and heart shaped hickeys. 

_ "Holy fuck." Skeppy gasped, pulling out of him and shooting his load onto the bedsheets below. "Heh, you're so pretty." He smiled almost sadistically. "Just with the way you were looking at me, God you were asking for it." He let out a dry chuckle before getting off of him.  _

_ "Hey? Say something, dammit." Skeppy pinched Mega's cheek with one hand and buckled his belt with the other, grabbing his hoodie. He slipped it over his head and poked Mega again. "...You're boring." He whine and rolled his eyes.  _

_ "Whatever. I need you to host a tournament on the server like, in an hour." He soon slipped out of Mega's vision, and the canadian heard the front door slam open and shut. _

_ He was left alone. Alone in nothing more than the jumper he barely managed to slip on before holding his phone up to his ear and dialing the first person that popped into his mind. _

Mega looked away, covering his chest with his arms. "Oh-! I'm so sorry." Spifey shook his head. "Those just look like they hurt." He mentally slapped himself for staring. Mega probably thinks he's a pervert. He was just worried for his friend though. Zelk poured a yellow substance onto the warm water, swishing it around and creating bubbles. Soon the top of the water was covered. 

Mega let Spifey slip off his socks. He wasn't cold, the steam from the water warmed him up, but he felt cold on the inside. Like there was an ice cube lodged in his throat. Spifey slipped an arm under his knees and picked him up, gently lowering him into the warm water. Mega wasn't heavy at all, he was worryingly light actually. They'd talk about that later, but now it facilitated moving the boy around at least.

Mega hugged his knees as he felt bubbles stick to his skin, popping after a couple of seconds. Zelk had sat down on the bathroom countertop. He clearly had no idea what he was doing, but he was trying his best at least. Spifey, thankfully, seemed to know what he was doing as he rolled his sleeves up and grabbed the green apple scented shampoo from the shelf.

It was oddly pleasant. Mega seemed to relax as Spifey's fingers massaged his scalp. The tension in his body left as the shampoo was washed out. Before he knew it, the bathtub was being drained and non soapy water slipped off his shoulders. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders and another one on his hair to dry it a little more quickly. 

Spifey led him out of the bathroom, Zelk trailing right behind him. Mega looked up as he was handed a bundle of (mostly black) clothing from Zelk. Zelk pointed to the door of Mega's bedroom. "Change, we'll be right outside if you need anything." Spifey nodded and grabbed Zelk's arm, leading him out.

"I really hope he's okay." Spifey sighed, rubbing his own palm with his thumb. The tips of his digits were a bit wrinkly due to the water, but he didnt mind.

"Well I think it's really clear he's not." Zelk gestured randomly and pushed his hair back with a hand.

"Well, yeah, but I hope he'll be okay." Spifey elaborated. He didn't mean right now, but simply, at some point. 

"I hope so too." Zelk let out a heavy sigh and looked down the hall. 

A few minutes later, a knock came from Mega's door. Spifey opened it, "You done? Or do you need something?" He leaned down just a bit. He saw Mega in a black t-shirt tucked into a pair of shorts and knee high socks. He nodded and the two walked into the room.

"Are you tired?" Zelk raised an eyebrow, glancing at Mega. The boy was exhausted, but he didnt want to sleep. He was deathly afraid of sleeping in his own bed. He shook his head. 

"That's okay. Do you wanna watch a movie? Maybe to take your mind off of...things?" Spifey gestured out the door and towards the living room. Mega nodded. 

"Alright. I'll get some blankets and Zelk will stay with you, okay?" A nod. Spifey disappeared into another room and Zelk gently grabbed Mega's hand. He led the boy down the hall, letting him sit down on the couch as he picked up fallen cushions. He set them on the sofa and sat down next to him. 

A few seconds later, Spifey reappeared with 3 fluffy blankets in his arms. The tall one set down down, spreading them over Mega's legs and sitting down at his side so Mega was between him and Zelk. He grabbed the remote control off the coffee table and turned on the TV, selecting the Netflix application.

"So, what do you wanna watch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far, poggers you get a cookie


End file.
